A Diffrent Tale
by HedwigFly
Summary: Up 4 adoption
1. Chapter 1

_Ok peeps my first fanfic leave commets tel me how i do oh and tell me if you want them longer cause this one was super shor_t.

**_EVRYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY PLOT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL ONE AND ONLY J.K. ROWLING_**

Chapter 1

Lily and Petunia Evans were sliding down the slide while 11-year-old Lily was changing the slide every time they went down. "Lils how do you do that?" asked Petunia.

"I don't know Tuney I just think it and then it happens."

"I know how." Said a small voice that belonged to a small greasy haired boy.

"Your that weird kid, Severus Snape, from down the street aren't you?" asked Petunia.

"You're a witch." Severus said simply ignoring Petunia.

"That's not a nice thing to say you are very rude!" exclaimed Lily.

"But you are! My mum is one too, and I'm a wizard!" protested Severus

"Seriously?" asked lily "Yeah and I already got my entrance letter to Hogwarts, did you?"

What's Hogwarts?" asked Lily.

"Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards. They teach you how to control your magic and everything. They even give you a wand!"

"Lils are you really gonna believe him? He's weird." Petunia asked.

"Shut up you stupid muggle!" Severus snapped.

Lily gasped.

"What did you just call Tuney? How dare you!" Lily said angrily.

"Come on Tuney lets go!" Lily glared at Severus with all of her might.

All through the summer Lily kept on seeing Severus to find out more about Hogwarts.

On July 17 1971 Lily got her letter from Hogwarts.

_Dearest Lily Elizabeth Evans,_

_We are proud to tell you that you have been chosen to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school for people who are magical. I Albus Dumbledore while arrive at your house on July 30 at 7:30 in the morning to help you collect your supplies. We are very happy to have you. Here is a list of your things._

Lily couldn't believe it. She had gotten in, into Hogwarts!

Lily ran out of her house to the playground whereshe and Severus had agreed to meet.

"Severus! Severus! I got in! I got in! Into Hogwarts!" Lily Yelled.

Severus read her letter.

"Wow! Dumbledore is coming to see you? Cool!" Severus said.

"Who's Dumbledore?' asked lily

"Dumbledore is the Headmaster of Hogwarts.'

"Wow" said lily speechless.

June came and past. July 30 was getting closer by the second.

On July 30 7:29 the Evans family was awaiting Professor Dumbledore.

There was a loud crack and Dumbledore had arrived.

"Good Morning and Lady Petunia I got your letter dear one." Said Dumbledore winking at Petunia.

"And you must be the lovely couple Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Said Dumbledore politely.

"Oh please call us Greg and Susan." Said

"Then it's only fair for you to call me Albus. Oh dear, come along we have a lot to do."

"Will you need money?" asked Greg

"Oh Heavens no we don't use the same money as you um…… non-magical people do."

'Come along now ."

"Bye Mum, Dad."

Lily's eyes rested on Petunia.

"Bye Tuney I'll tell you all about when I come back I swear." Lily promised

"O.k. Lils love ya don't forget to tell me ok." Petunia said hugging her little sister.

And with that Professor Dumbledore and Lily were on their way to Diagon ally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um Professor Dumbledore where exactly is Diagon alley?" asked Lily

"You'll see." Dumbledore answered smiling.

They went to the nearest Wal-Mart

"_Aparecium." _Dumbledore said softly.

A thick road full of people dressed in robes appeared.

Stores crowded on each side.

"Welcome to Diagon alley." Dumbledore said as Lily gasped in amazement.

"First we shall get you a wand at Ollivander's wand shop."

Ollivander took one look at young lily and said;

"10 ¾ willow swishy and good for charms work." Ollivander said proudly.

Ollivander handed her the wooden stick.

"Thank you ." said precious Lily.

"This one is a keeper, nice manners Albus" said Ollivander fondly.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Lily with bright blue twinkling eyes.

"Yes she is isn't she?".

Next they went to Flourish and Blotts to get her school books.

Then they went to shops to get Lily a white snowy owl, which she named Jane.

They also went to shops where she got her potion ingredients.

Finally they went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

When they walked inside there was a small boy there yelling at Madam Malkin.

"I don't want silver and green those are Slytherin colors!

I want scarlet and gold! I don't care if you've run out! You're a witch poof them up! Don't you dare put such filthy colors on me! Do you know who my parents are?" the boy screamed.

"James mind your manners!" A woman scolded.

"Ahhhh Lauren. Is young James at it again?" asked Dumbledore.

"Albus how delightful it is to see you!" Lauren Potter said

"Oh who is this lovely young red-head you have with you?"

"Lauren this is Miss Lily Elizabeth Evans." Dumbledore said

"Good Day to you Mrs." Lily said politely

" Such manner maybe you can knock some sense into James!" said sarcastically.

She and Albus started to laugh.

Lily looked over at James who refused to wear anything other then he wanted.

He had very messy hair that looked like it could never brushed.

Glasses that were oddly circular.

And hazel eyes that were beautiful.

Madam Malkin gave up on James and rushed lily over.

She took her measurements and asked what color robes she would like.

"Oh any color really." Lily exclaimed.

"Such manners unlike that Potter brat!" Madam Malkin said under her breath.

Lily blushed that was the 3rd time in less then 3 hours someone had told her she had manners.

Madam Malkin gave Lily Sliver and Green robes but them changed the color to scarlet and gold.

James glared at Lily.

She smirked at him.

"Come along now Lily I must get you home." Said Professor Dumbledore.

James gasped like he just realized Professor Dumbledore was there.

James turned to his mother.

"What makes her so special?" James demanded to know.

"Why is Professor with her?" pointing at Lily.

"James Henry Potter you stop it right now!" his mother scolded him.

James pouted.

Lily left with Dumbledore. She looked through the window of the shop

only to find James to glaring at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

When Lily got back her sister was told everything twice.

The next two weeks past by fast.

Dumbledore had told her to go to Kings Red Cross 9 ¾ platform when Lily got there with

Jane she saw the Potter Family. She asked them for help.

Once she was on the train and found an empty compartment she sat down.

5 minutes later it opened and there stood 3 girls.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" asked one of the girls.

"No not at all." Answered Lily.

A brown haired girl sat next to Lily.

"Hello my name is Lindsey Patil that's Alice Corner, Katie Bell, and Alicia Smith." She said pointing to the girls.

"Oh and Alice fancies Frank Longbottom , Katie fancies Sirius Black, and Lindsey fancies Remus Lupin."

Alicia added giggling.

"Alicia!" all girls shouted.

"Well she fancies James Potter!" Alice said smiling.

Alicia gasped.

The girls all laughed.

The four girls got to know Lily.

They told her about the houses and the Marauders they told her everything.

They changed into their robes and were surprised when Lily's robes were scarlet and gold.

Lily knew she was going to be a Gryffindor when she heard about it she just knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N so um I said there were 3 girls but then I named four so lets just pretend I did say 3, and Katie didn't exist and Alicia liked Sirius so no one liked James ok? Oh and if u don't review no chapter four yes this is a threat come on guys just one or two reviews will make my day criticism I don't care just COMMENT!!!!!!! P.s. Lindsey's new last name is McCannon.

After the girls changed they decided that they wanted to explore the train till they got to Hogwarts.

3 compartments down the girls heard some laughter so they thought it would be cool to check it out.

"Plus her eyes were the really bright green, I mean who has that kind of color it's so weird." ,said James.

Then the compartment door opened and there stood the girls.

" Hey James." Alicia said.

"This is Lily.".

James gasped.

"You!" he said glaring

They started glaring at each other.

"This is the one I was telling you about the girl with the frizzy ugly red hair and the weird eyes." James said arrogantly.

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes.

She had always been sensitive about her eyes.

"Aww did I make the ugly ogre cry?" He taunted

The other marauders laughed. James had smug look on his face.

Lily slapped him right across his face. Hard.

James was shocked.

"How dare you!" James thundered.

"Do you know who my parents are?" .

" I don't give a ruddy hell who your parents are!" Lily snarled.

"You arrogant bastard! Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?".

"I'm James Potter!" James shot back expecting her to gasp and suck up.

"Well I'm Lily Evans so get over yourself prat!" Lily said.

Then she stomped out of the compartment.

The girls glared at James.

Lily had told them earlier about her eyes.

"What the hell was that for? She didn't even do anything you prat!" Alice roared

"Is it because of what happened at Diagon alley?"

Apparently Lily told them what happened there too.

James shifted his eyesight.

Alice was on a roll.

"She had no one else to take her she's a muggleborn! You need to get over yourself James! The world doesn't revolve around you!"

Alice settled down because she was finished, but the other girls weren't.

Alicia and Lindsey ganged up against the other marauders.

" I can't believe you Remus. I thought you had better sense then that" Alicia said disappointedly.

Remus just shrugged.

While Lindsey was screaming at Sirius.

"I can't believe you Black! Oh wait yes I can you _are_ a _Black!_" she shrieked.

"Don't you dare compare me to those people!"

"I'll do what eve the hell I want Black!"

Alice was yelling at a very guilty looking Peter.

The compartment door opened and Lily appeared.

"We've arrived." She said softly avoiding the boys' eyes.

A/N so I'm going to start writing it in Lily's P.O.V. you know how I said in the first chapter to tell me if you want them longer(chapters) fuck it I don't give a shit if they aren't long enough. This was 5 pages long in my notebook and 3 pages on Microsoft yet this is one of my shorter chapters. P.s. give me some ideas or pranks plz ill try to make them longer. I need mostly pranks on Dumbledore Lily and Snape. Thx again my wonderful readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Anonymous

I named this chapter after a person who commented on my story. Sadly enough the person was anonymous so this chapter is dedicated to you mystery person!!!!! Comment please.

This takes place after Lily told James off. Don't forget Lily's P.O.V.

No good self-centered git! Who the hell does he think he is. Calling me ugly!

I was unaware that i had started to cry.

The train came to a rough stop that brought me to the floor. "Ouch." I moaned

A hand came to pull me up.

"Severus! I was wondering where you were! Oh the most horrid thing just happened!" said.

I told him all about Potter and his horrible friends.

"Severus why did the train stop?" I asked.

"We're here." He answered quietly.

"Oh I have to go and get my friends would you please come with me?"

"Sure."

We walked back to James' compartment.

"We've arrived," I said not looking into the boys' eyes.

The girls followed me out.

"Who's the dude?" Alice whispered to me.

I turned to Severus.

"Severus this is Alice Corner, Alicia Smith and Lindsey McKannon. Girls this is Severus Snape."

They all said their polite hellos.

A/N the marauders contain Sirius Black James Potter Remus Lupin and since I just absolutely hate peter the fourth Marauder is Frank Longbottom. K? So when I said Alice was yelling at peter in the 3rd chapter lets pretend it was frank.

When we got off the train there was this really tall guy with lots of hair.

"First Yer's ov'r her!" he said.

"I don't think I want to go over there." Alice squeaked.

The four of us somehow made it to the boats, and to the carriages.

"What do you think pulls these things?" Alicia asked.

I shrugged "Beats me.

"Her are the First yer's Minerva." Said the big man

"Why thank you Hagrid." She answered.

"First years come along now."

We followed her to this great big hall.

There were four long table filled with students.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I will call each of your names and you will sit under the hat."

The hat was brought out and once again started its song.

"_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart_"

"_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,  
And unafraid of toil_"

"_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind._"

"_Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means,  
To achieve their ends._"

_And that completes my song new friends!_

Professor McGonagall started calling out names.

"Black, Narcissa."

A blond haired girl walked upon th stage.

The storting hat barely touched her had when it said Slytherin!

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius P.O.V.

I walkd onto the stage already looking for a sot to sit at the Slytherin table.

They placed the hat in my head.

"Ah another Black. What but this one is different like the other black that I put into Ravenclaw

But you have an enormus amount of bravery my boy only one place you my boy. Gryffindor!"

Oh shit.

A person from ravnclaw started to clap.

Andy.

Then Gryffindor started to clap.

Mum and Dad are going to give me hell. Fuck.

Professor McGonagall continued with the sortings.

I couldn't listen to a thing but yet I only heard Lily, Alice, Lindsey, Alicia, and the rest of the marauders.

"Corner Alice."

"Gryffindor!"

"Evans Lily"

"Gryffindor!"

"Longbottom Frank"

There were a lot of giggles at this.

"Gryffindor!"

"Lupin Remus"

"Gryffindor!"

"McKinnon Lidnesy"

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter James"

"Gryffindor!"

Lots of cheers from Gryffindor at this.

'Of course.' Sirius thought sourly.

James may be Sirius' best friend but sometimes he could envy him soo much.

"Smith Alicia"

"Gryffindor!"

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome first years. And students must I remind you that Filch has asked you to refrain from stting off dung bimbs in the corridors.

The usual rules still apply, and for the sake of our first years I shall repeat them.

The Forbidden forest is still off limits to students that are not in detention or in Care of Magical Creaturs class. Please be in your dorms at curfew and anyone caught in the corridors shall be punished and their parents shall be notified immdietly." He said sternly looking at me and the other marauders.

I guess he learned what we did at the Potter's annual Christmas party.

They had put a potion in the puch so every one who drank it turned purple the next day.

Sirius smirked with the other marauders remembering the event.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore ended.

Sirius dug in.

Lily P.O.V.

"Het Alice why did everyone go quiet when Sirius got sorted into Gryffindor?" I asked.

Out of all the girls I had to admit that Alice was my favorite.

"Never once has a black been in Gryffindore. Even Andromeda at last she was in Ravenclaw."

She answered.

I just had to ask and she knew it to. That Alice girl is good.

"Who's Andromeda?"

"Only the world's best cousin ever." Sirius said swinging by.

I glared at him'

"Look I'm sorry about what happened on the train. James just thinks he can control every one on th planet because his parents are the most top aurors in the contry, and his parents spoil him so if h doesn't get what he wants he explodes. It doesn't help that he's a bit of a prat either.".

"A bit?. I questioned "I think you mean a lot! Why are you even here anyway?"

"Well I heard you talking about so I decided to check it out and thought I might as well apologize while I'm on it." He said.

"Well waiting."

"Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed I mean the rest of us didn't really think it was funny but when James is on a rage it's better to just sit back and agree to everything he says. Sirius apologized.

"It's okay I'm not mad aat you **three**, but James is going down."

This chapter was longer then usual because of that comment I got that wonderful wonderful comment. So comment!!! And like seriously I can't write another chapter untill I get some ideas for pranks so now im begging give me ideas oh and I don't feel like describing Alicia and Lidnesy so picture them how ever you like the rest you know and if you don't use your imaginenation peoples k bye.


	5. AN

I am PISSED I don't know who the hell called me pathetic if I want to spell different as diffrent then that's my problems so back the fuck off!!!!!!

OH AND ITS _**MY **_STORY bitch

Dar nice person I guess I can writ peter but he's going into Slytherin where he belongs


	6. AN note 2

A/N

* * *

Fine fine I surrender

Alice is a petite blonde and blue eyes girl shes really pretty and then becomes gorgeous

Alicia is a girl that is mixed so she is pretty now bet then becomes sexy but lives in England

Hey this is my story I don't care if its weird deal

Last Lindsey is a really pretty brunette who is wild and outgoing

Alicia is super funny and she kinda model like

Alice can be super mean and loveable but shes really shy around frank

There u happy im not im still pissed ABOUT THAT COMMENT THAT SAID MY STORY WAS PATHETIC so like don't expect another full chapter 4 a couple days ok

Ohhh I recommend u read a story called: Moony, Lily, Padfoot and Prongs then the sequel Complications by: practical cynicism (Their both by her)

and if u dont like those kinda stories read Blame it on Potter

Harry Potter The New Marauders

Questions and Answers

Boredom Attack and Boredom Attack 2 (yes it is a harry potter fanfic)

have fun becuz those fanics are good!!!

I loveeeeeeee those stories they're the best ever read it!!! espicially boredom attack

its a prequel to harry potter with the marauders ya know they're in the room of requirements and Sirius gets bored so the room poofs up a book called Harry Potter and the Prisioner of Azkaban.

A book from the future! plus its the book when they find out Peter is a traitor what happens to Peter when James and Lily learn the truth?

ha ha ha read and find out!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry

I have decided to discontinue this story I may pick it up

again in few years but for now it is closed.


End file.
